Timeline for Sonic the Hedgehog
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: I don't know if this has been done before, so I'm gonna try anyways. It's a compilation of the series of Sonic anime shows into a single timeline. Understand that this is not serious in any way and constructive criticism will be appreciated when needed.


Hey guys, since I do not have a Youtube account, or any clue how to make a video for Youtube, I am going to make a Sonic the Hedgehog Timeline fic in lieu of an impossible to make video.

Dx: Did I just here right? You said something was impossible??

RDF1: Not impossible, per say, more to the extent of 'not caring enough to go through more than enough trouble just for a 5 to ten minute video'.

Dx: That makes more sense.

RDF1: Now: where was I? …Oh yeah.

I am making a Timeline fic for the anime shows, and giving a reason or two behind it. I don't like flames, but if there is a valid reason to why I am wrong, that I will accept.

(Note: Do not take this fic too seriously, because it is just my opinion, and anyone who talks smack about an opinion just for being 'wrong' is just stupid)

Okay: Here we go!!!

First off: Prologue for Sonic Underground

Reason: Because it makes some sense. His Uncle Chuck, who is also in SatAM, raised Sonic. So yeah, that's why I put that first.

Second: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog

Reason: Introduction to Miles 'Tails' Prower. In SatAM he was already in Knothole, after finding and raising Tails for a while, he took him to Knothole to make some new friends, and to be safer than on the road with Sonic. This could also be after the adventure in the past of SatAM with Sally and Sonic being 'Alicia' and 'Juice' as everyone was just kids at that point and in AoStH, Sonic was clearly older.

Next: What else? But SatAM

Reason: Follows a sensible plotline. After taking Tails to Knothole, Sonic joins the Resistance Fulltime to battle Robotnik with some help from old friends.

After that: Sonic Underground

Reason: Still in a sensible plotline. Sonic finds his long lost siblings and goes with them to keep them out of trouble. Also, Sonic plays guitar in other series than Sonic Underground, though only as like a cameo or something. Kind of sad they didn't show it more often, like just a random scene where Sonic is playing it to calm his nerves every so often.

Wrapping up with: Sonic X

Reason: Prophecy came true and Eggman/Robotnik had to move his base of operations elsewhere to try and retake Mobius. Sonic goes after him alone, not knowing that Tails followed him and that he settled on an island near Angel Island, home to the resident Echidna: Knuckles. Before Chaos Control sent them to Chris's world, Sonic met Amy, who crushed on him from day one, and Cream and Cheese, who are more talented than they look. Also, since you see him as an Easter Egg in Sonic Adventure 1, which takes place in Chris's World: this could take place after the Metal Sonic battles, or at least two of them. One being in the Sonic the Hedgehog movie, and the other being Sonic CD, a game.

What's also interesting is how some of the other Video Games fit into the Anime series, if it makes sense. The Sonic Riders could have taken place in the six months since Sonic and Friends returned to Mobius. Possibly Sonic Heroes as well, but then again, considering how underrated it is, most likely not going to happen. The REAL interesting bit will be where Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog 06 will fit in. Oh well, those are games, so they don't really fit in here, do they?

Well that's it. Tell me what you think. How did I do? Does it sound accurate? Does it stink beyond all reason?

Extra: I know about the plot hole I have created.

Question: How does Sally being Princess and Sonic being Prince of the same Kingdom make sense?

Answer: Well, that's left up to interpretation. Depending on how you see it is how you decide how it works. King Acorn, Sally's father, could very well be related to Queen Aleena. Whether it's by adoption, siblings, cousins, or even married. Whatever you decide, that's how it is for you.

As for me? Not entirely sure. I wouldn't rule out the relation bit, but being married sure brings up a bit of a downer for Sonic/Sally fans. This is just how I interpret the Timeline. If you think of something better, then let me know in a review.

Thanks for reading this.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
